Green
by Sam M. Holmes
Summary: One-Shot. The Lorax often came to bargain with the Once-ler, but not once did he crack. Please R&R.


Hey guys!

I know that you guys requested for… another Lorax fanfic. This references slightly back to _The Broken Guitar_ so if you haven't read it, please do.

I do not own the Lorax. But I wish I did…

Green

The Once-Ler leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. The model was nearly complete, plastic buildings glistening as the smoggy sun peeked through the window. _Thneedville._ The Once-Ler chuckled.

"Mr. Once-Ler! Visitor for you!" his intercom announced proudly. Once-Ler jumped out of skin, hat fluttering slowly to the ground. He cursed, standing. Brushing off his coat and retrieving his hat, he pressed the intercom.

"Send them in."

The doors swung open. A disgruntled looking figure trudged inside. "Once-Ler."

Once-Ler turned around, dramatically, allowing his coat to billow around him. "Lorax."

The Lorax looked horrible. Schlopp dripped from his mustache. His eyes, hollow and sad, penetrated the Once-Ler's, searching for pity. In his tiny hands, he held a Swamie Swan. The Swan's feathers had fallen out from the smog. Its pale skin was spotted with disease. The Swan groaned in hunger, no longer able to sing.

"What do you want?" Once-Ler removed his sunglasses, absentmindedly cleaning them on his coat. The Lorax grabbed his coattails, dragging him to his knees. Once-Ler stumbled forward, but his face contorted into a scowl. "I asked, what do you want?"

The Lorax opened his mouth, coughing from the smog. "I…" His voice came out a croak. "You needed to see, Once-Ler. Needed to see what ya became."

"Wealthy, successful… the list goes on!" growled Once-Ler. He jerked out of the Lorax's hold, straightening his coat.

"But the trees…!"

"I. DON'T. CARE. ABOUT. THE. TREES!" Once-Ler brought his foot down, causing the model on his desk to shake. The Lorax jumped back, tripping over the dying Swan. The Swan coughed violently. The Lorax cried out, trying to comfort the Swan once more. "Get out."

"Once-Ler, you've destroyed…"

"GET. THE. HELL OUT!"

"NO!" The Lorax yelped. The Once-Ler raised his eyebrows. The Lorax picked up the Swan, shoving the creature at the Once-Ler. "Look at her and tell me what you're doing isn't wrong!" Once-Ler crossed his arms, turning towards the window. "Look at her!" The Lorax pressed the Swan into the Once-Ler's spindly arms.

Once-Ler slumped, brought down by the weight of the bird. But it wasn't heavy enough. Sharp bones protruded from the bird's structure, poking Once-Ler's hands. Even through his gloves, Once-Ler could feel the sickened skin. The Swan rested its head on his chest, breathing in harsh, dying breaths.

"She doesn't have much time to live." The Lorax stroked down her neck, cooing softly. "You can't allow her to just die." Once-Ler cringed as light tears traced their way down to the Lorax's mustache. "Please. Stop all of this."

Once-Ler's eyes softened. He looked like a kid again, the kid that had fallen in love with the Truffula trees, the kid that had loved the animals for who they were. Once-Ler shuddered slightly, wincing as the Swan coughed. "I…" The Lorax looked up, pleadingly.

Rage swelled inside the Once-Ler's heart, choking out the sympathy. I mean, who cares if a few trees were dying? Animals were filthy and uncivilized. Before the Lorax could scream out pleas of mercy, the Once-Ler slid his hands along the neck of the bird. With one twist, he broke her neck. The Swan choked out one last muffled note, slumping in his arms.

"Filthy beast." Once-Ler dropped the Swan. "She was dying anyway. I saved her the trouble of suffering."

"NO!" The Lorax collapsed over the creature, desperately trying to fix the bones in her neck. It was no use.

"Why don't use those special powers of yours to fix her?" Once-Ler snarled. "To fix… _it_."

"It doesn't work that way…"

"So it only works if a guitar is snapped? You're pathetic!" Once-Ler flung his hands above his head. He secured himself in his large chair, placing his top hat over the model. He pressed the intercom button. "Ms. Yelp, get this _thing _out of my office."

"Yessir, Mr. Once-Ler."

Armed guards pressed their way into the office. The Lorax scurried away from their grasp. He leapt atop the Once-Ler's lap, grabbing his head in either furry hand. The Once-Ler glared at him darkly. He gripped the fur around the Lorax's neck.

"Get off of me."

"Once-Ler, you've become a monster."

"Leave me alone."

The Lorax was lifted away from him, kicking and screaming. The Once-Ler slammed the door after his guards. He listened as the Lorax's screeches died down. He peered down at the Swan. It's glassy eyes stared unfeelingly up at him. Gently, he closed her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry." A solitary tear traced down his cheek.

What was he doing?

This was all wrong. Oh, so wrong! He was killing the creatures he had once fed pancakes to, had once loved.

Maybe he was becoming a monster…

NO!

This wasn't wrong!

His head screamed at him.

This can't be wrong.

You're rich!

Successful!

You finally made your mother proud!

How Bad Can You Possibly Be?

"Yes… how bad can I be?"

* * *

Please R&R! You know I love it!

SMH


End file.
